A life changing experience
by booklover4life12
Summary: Cammie is an average girl with average looks. What happens when a certain green-eyed boy moves in next door. Life-changing events occur in Cammie's life. Will these events be a good thing, or a bad thing? This is my first fanfic so i hope you guys like it. Please review to give me feedback and suggestions! All rights go to Ally Carter. No spies! Characters may be a bit OOC.*HIATUS*
1. Cammie's life

"HEY MOM! I'M HO-" I couldn't finish my sentence, because I was coughing my lungs out."MOM!" I choked out. The thick smoke that hung in the air was making it hard to breath. My mom sheepishly came out of the kitchen with a burnt casserole in her hands. Well it looked like a casserole. I'm not really sure what it was. "Hey kiddo!"

"What did you try to make this time?" I asked. The key word being 'try'.

"Well, I was hoping to make a nice homemade dinner today, but the oven wasn't really cooperating."

"Mom, are you sure it was the oven's fault because that's you're excuse everytime you try to make something." I replied. Ever since my dad died in a car accident when I was three years old, my mom has been ordering take-out everyday. Let's just say her cooking skills are not the best.

"Okay, fine!", She said. "Maybe I set the temperature to high, but at least i tried to cook."

"You want me to order take-out?" I asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice. The number is on speed dial 3. I'm gonna go and clean up the mess in the kitchen." She replied.

My mom and I have a pretty tight bond. We joke around, and act like friends. I know it's hard for my mom to run the house on her own. My twin brother, Grant, and I try to help her out a lot so she doesn't get stressed. See here's the thing. My mom goes on a lot of business trips for a long period of time. Last year she went on a business trip for 2 MONTHS! But of course, me and Grant can take care of ourselves. We both have our license, and own cars. Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself.

I'm Cameron, but most people call me Cammie. I am absolutely obsessed with chameleons which is why I earned the nickname Chameleon. I'm 16 years old, and I have a brother named Grant. He acts like he's older than me by fifteen years, while in reality he was only born ten seconds before me. My dad,Matthew, died fifteen years ago. My mom tries to hide it, but I know she still misses him a lot. I go to Gallagher High, with my brother and my three best friends. I live in Roseville,Virginia. Oh, and I absolutely HATE shopping. But don't tell anyone I said that or they will kill me, especially Macey.

My three best friends are Macey Mchenry, Rebecca Baxter, and Liz Sutton. Macey is the group boy expert, and fashionista. Her dad's the senator, and she loves to shop. Now you get why I said not to tell macey I hate shopping. Next is Rebecca. But don't you dare call her that, unless you want to end up in the ER. She much rather prefers to be called Bex. Bex is an awesome fighter, and for some reasonlikes to use the word 'bloody' a lot. She is originally from Britian, which is why she has a thick British accent. Last but not least, we have Liz. Liz's full name is Elizabeth, but everyone calls her Liz. Liz is insanely smart, and is great with computers. She can hack into many websites and data bases. She is originally from Texas. Now, enough with introductions.

I walked into the living room, picked up the telephone receiver and went to my room to order some delicious Chinese food. After I placed my order my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"CAMMIE! HURRY UP AND GET READY. WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!" I groaned inwardly.

"But we just came back from school, and it's a school night." I stated.

"SO? YOU BETTER GET READY, OR I'M GONNA BLOODY COME OVER THERE AND DRAG YOU OUT OF THE HOUSE!" Bex replied.

"Yeah, but-"I started, but Bex cut me off.

"Great. Macey, Liz, and I will come pick you up in fifteen minutes. You better be ready.", Bex threatened. And trust me, when Bex threatens someone she doesn't leave you a choice.

"Fine!", I grumbled. And then I got an idea. "But since you're taking me shopping, I guess I owe you a favor too. I'll just tell Grant that you want to go to the movies with him this Saturday."

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN!" When Bex gets pissed off, she goes onto full name territory."DON'T YOU DARE-" I pressed the end button and hung up on her. Everyone knows she has a crush on my brother, but she just doesn't want to admit it. And Grant, being the clueless idiot that he is, can't read the signs. But I can tell he likes her too. I just have to find a way to get them to admit their fellings for each other.

Well, I better get ready. If i'm late Bex is gonna blow her top off. Not that she won't already be mad, considering I hung up on her. I reluctantly went to my closet to get ready for another long shopping trip.


	2. A stalker?

**(First off, I would like to thank all those people who reviewed for the last chapter. Here's chapter 2)**

"Red or Blue?" Macey asked. We were currently at the mall shopping for shoes. Well, Macey and Bex were. Me and poor Liz were bored out of our minds.

"Just pick a damn color!" I yelled frustrated .

"Yeah, come on. I want to go home and start on the extra credit assignment." Liz added.

Bex who usually loved to shop even piped up. "Come on Mace. Hurry up. I'm hungry. How long does it take to get a pair of shoes?"

"Got it. These are perfect." Macey declared, holding up a pair of golden flats.

"Hey. Aren't those the shoes you tried on when we first got here?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, so?" Macey asked.

"So?" Bex took a deep breath. "SO? WE SPENT AN HOUR HERE FOR NOTHING!" Bex yelled really loud. The cashier turned in our direction and gave us a glare, as if saying 'Keep your voice down, or leave the store'. The second option actually sounded great at the moment.

"Bex, calm down. Macey go purchase those shoes so we can get out of this place." Liz said, trying to keep the tension from rising.

"Yeah, fine, whatever." Macey mumbled and got in line to check out her shoes.

"Man, this place is packed." I said while looking for a parking space. Bex had insisted that we get something to eat before we went home. So now here we are at Dairy Queen trying to park our car in a empty spot. Too bad there was none left at the moment. I knew this place was gonna be packed since the weather was so warm, and I suggested that we go to get ice cream at Baskin Robins instead, but Bex insisted that she'd rather go to Dairy Queen. How did she put it again? Oh yeah, 'Dairy Queen has the best ice cream in town'. There's no point in arguing with Bex because whenever she wants something, nothing gets in her way to get what she wants.

"Just park in the handicapped zone." Bex suggested. "I'm hungry!"

"Bex! Do you want me to get a freaking ticket!" Macey yelled.

"There!" I said pointing to an open spot on my right. Just as Macey was about to turn, a red convertible zooms by and swerves into a parking space. Our parking space!

"Did you guys just see that?!" Macey said. Liz and I just nodded, too shocked to speak.

"Is that person trying to kill us?!" Macey added.

"THAT LITTLE SON OF A-" Bex started to say. No one gets in the way of Bex and her food.

"Language, Bex!" I said.

"I'm gonna show that person what I'm made of!" Bex threatened, and before any of us can protest, she quickly unlocks the door, opens it, and jumps out the car. It's a good thing Macey had her foot on the brake or Bex could've died.

"Is she trying to injure herself?!" Macey yells voicing my thoughts. We finally find an empty parking space, and Macey quickly parks the car. We all jump out and run over to where Bex appears to be yelling at a boy about our age.

"- OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE !" Bex yelled.

"Yeah, we were about to park there. You can't just steal our spot!" Macey joined in.

"Is your name written on the spot?" The boy asked.

"No, but -" Macey started, but he cut her off. Jerk!

"Then it wasn't yours. Last time I checked it was a free country. I can park wherever I want." He said with a smirk on his face. Ughh.

"I'm Zach Goode. Who are you guys? " He asked. This guy has to be kidding me. I mean, seriously. First off he almost causes us a car accident, and he steals our parking space. No way, am I playing nice with this arrogant jerk. But there's no need to cause anymore drama.

"Human beings, who aren't jerks, and drive safely." I replied. Yet, his smirk was still present on his face.

"Well, nice to meet you 'human beings'." He replied.

"Ughh. You know what. Ughh. Let's just go and get our icecream." I said turning around. The other's followed suit.

"Wait!" The boy shouted.

"Is there anything else you need?" I asked without turning around to look at his face. There's no doubt that a smirk was plastered on his face.

"I'm new in town, and I was wondering if you four beautiful ladies could give a tour around town." He said smirking. At this, we all turned around.

"First off, flattery isn't gonna get you anywhere." Macey said.

"Second of all, cocky much?" Liz added.

"Third, leave us alone so we could go get some food!" Bex exclaimed.

"Lastly, go find some other tour guide. I'm sure there are lots of girls who fall for your cockiness." I said.

"Oh, trust me, there are." He said, you guessed it, smirking.

"Let's just go." I said, while turning around. Everyone followed, and soon the cocky jerk was out of sight.

"This sundae is the best!" Bex yelled.

"It better be." I said. "We spent half an hour standing in line, to get you your 'Best ice cream in the world'."

"Hey, do guys see a red car behind us?" Macey asked.

We all simultaneously turned around to look through the backside window. Sure enough, there was a red car behind us.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Well because it's been on our trail ever since we left Dairy Queen." Macey replied.

Bex squinted her eyes to get a better look at the car. "Hey isn't that the red convertible, the jerk owns?"

"Now that you mention it, it does look like his car." Liz says.

"Is he-. Is he-stalking us?" I asked slowly.

"No I don't think so." Bex replies.

"Let's see if he's still behind us after the next turn." I suggested.

After the next turn, the group checked to see if he was still there, and guess what, he was.

"Take a right turn on the next signal light." Liz states.

"Are you sure?" Macey asks. "You get to Cammie's house by going straight from here."

"Trust me." Liz explains. "If you take a right there and then take a left, we'll still end up at Cammie's house."

Macey followed Liz's instructions, and sure enough, when Macey took a right turn he proceeded straight. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Right as Macey pulled up in front of my house, the same red car pulled up behind us. I thought we lost him.

"Hey guys, he's still behind us." I stated.

"What does he want?" Liz asks nervously.

"Whatever. You know what forget it. I'm gonna head inside now. Bye! See you guys tomorrow." I said and got out of the car.

"Go see what Zach wants while you're at it." Bex said. "Show him what you're made of."

"Oh, I will." And right after I said it, they left.

I walked up to where Zach was standing. "Why are you stalking us?"

"What are you talking about. If anything should be said, it should be 'Why are you stalking me?'" He said with a smirk on his face, looking amused.

"What?" I asked.

"I live here." Zach stated, pointing to the house that was located on the left side of my house.

"What!" I shrieked.

There is no way that this freaking cocky jerk could be my neighbor!

**(So… like it? Hate it? Suggestions? Read and review please. I'll update as soon as I get 10 reviews.)**


	3. Another appearance

**I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed to the previous chapters.**

The terifical meee -thnx

When4EVERends - here's the next chapter

Gallagher24 - thnx. Glad you like it.

Guest - thnx, Here's the next chapter.

Guest - glad you think so.

XxCandyygirlxX - Me too and thnx

Uknowiloveu -thnx

Bookluver132 - thnx. Love ur penname too.

when4EVERends - Lol. Here's the next chapter.

CRAZYLADIE - thnx for reviewing.

LoudNProud125 - glad you love it.

**Thank you all so much! On with the story...**

(The next morning)

'Cause all I need is a beauty and a-'

"Ughh!" I groaned and rolled over, ignoring my ring tone. The phone finally stopped ringing, and I started to doze off again. After 30 seconds my cell phone started ringing again. I stretched my hand towards the nightstand and started to grab my phone when I accidentally knocked over the lamp sitting there.

"Really?" I said puffing some air out of my cheeks. While reaching down to grab the lamp off the floor, I accidentally hit my head on the bed frame causing me to lose my balance. There I went crashing onto the floor headfirst. I seriously hate mornings. I finally picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked groggily, while rubbing the back of my head.

"Cammie! It's 5:00. You only have three hours to get to school. Get Up!" Macey screamed.

"Mace, what am I gonna do for three hour. It only takes me an hour to get ready." I replied.

"Not today. I'm coming over there in ten minutes to get you ready." Macey said.

"I know how to get ready by myself. Thanks for the offer though.", I said, about to hang up.

"It's too bad you have no choice. I'll be there in ten." And then she hung up.

Well since Macey's coming over I better get up. If she comes and sees me sleeping, hell will break loose. Ten minutes later, Macey came charging into my bedroom with two bags in tow.

"Okay. Lets get started." Macey declared.

"Why do you have two bags with you?" I asked.

"One for make-up, and one for clothes." Macey replied in a 'duh!' tone. "Now let's see what you should where today." She walked over to the closet and after ten minutes of looking over the clothes I had, she decided on making me wear a blue tank top with white skinny jeans. She also picked out a leather jacket and knee high converse. After handing me my clothes, Macey ordered me to take a shower and to go change. After I put on my outfit, Macey started to do my hair.

Once she was done with my overall appperance, I looked at my overall appearance and could barely recognize myself. A half an hour later Macey and I went downstairs to get breakfast. She was wearing blue skinny jeans with a v-neck, 3-inch heelsBy now, we had 30 minutes to get to school.

"Grant! Me and Macey are taking my car to school. Bye!" I shouted on my way out. I walked over to my driveway and unlocked to my blue Lexus. Both of us dropped our bags in the back seat, climbed in the car, and sped off to school.

At school we met up with Bex and Liz.

"Hey guys!" Bex said, as we started to walk down the halls of Gallagher High.

We stopped in front of our lockers, which were conveniently located next to each other.

"So are you guys gonna try out for the cheerleading team this season?" I asked while carefully placing my books into my locker.

"I am." Macey replied.

"Definitely!" Bex said.

"I'm not. I'm gonna join student council instead." Liz stated.

"Are you sure, you don't wanna join cheerleading?" I asked. "It's gonna be fun."

"Nah. I don't think so. I'm really clumsy, remember?" Liz said, sure of herself.

"So, what?" I said.

"All I'm gonna do is embarrass myself." Liz replied." Besides, I'm more interested in student council."

"It's okay if you don't want to join cheerleading. I'm not gonna force you to. Follow your heart." I said.

"Thanks Cammie!" Liz said, smiling.

"Since when did Cammie get so deep." Bex said laughing.

"I was always deep. I just never showed you that side of me." I stated 'matter-of-factly'. I closed my locker and we all headed down to Biology. In the middle of Biology there was a knock at the door. I stood up and opened the door. There stood someone I was so not expecting. I turned around and headed back to my seat to convince myself this was all a dream. But I was broken out of my trance when, the teacher spun around in his chair and said,

"Ahh! I've been expecting you Mr. Goode." **(A/N: I've always wanted to do that.)**

This was reality.

"Why don't you find an empty seat anywhere." Mr. Mark reported, looking around the room. I started to look around the room too when I realized something. I crossed my fingers and chanted, "Please don't choose the seat next to me" under my breath over and over again. But it looked like luck wasn't on my side today.

"Why don't you take a seat next to Ms. Morgan." Mr. Mark suggested. I cursed at him under my breath, and plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Who's that?"

Mr. Mark pointed towards me. I'm pretty sure you know where to sit when there's only one empty seat in the room. The jerk tried to annoy me on purpose. Zach wound his way towards the seat and plopped down on it.

"We meet again Gallagher girl." Zach said as a way of greeting, with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Gallagher girl?" I asked.

"Yeah. You go to Gallagher High, and you are a girl. Right?" Zach said stating the obvious.

"Whatever." I said while rolling my eyes. All I could think was 'The rest of the year is about to get a whole lot more interesting.'

**(So there you have it. Chapter three. Sorry I took so long to upload. Can I get 20 reviews before I upload the next chapter? I know you guys can do it. Booklover4life12, over & out!)**


	4. A total mess

**Before I start writing this new chapter, I would like to give a shout-out to all the people that reviewed for the last chapter.**

**Guest**

**Tayloranne**

**chameleon-goddess16**

_Here's chapter 4. Don't forget to review._

By the time lunch came around I was exhausted. No, not physically exhausted, mentally exhausted. The jerk was driving me insane. It doesn't help that we're in ALL the same classes. It's just my luck that I got chosen to play tour guide since I sat next to him in Biology. I wouldn't exactly mind playing tour guide, if it wasn't for the rude remarks and cocky attitude that comes with Zach. Oh well, at least now I get a break. I headed over to our table in the middle of the lunchroom. Liz was already there, her nose buried in a book. I guess the rest of the gang was still in line to get lunch.

"Hey Liz!" I said while flopping down on the chair beside her.

"Oh, hey Cammie." She said while bookmarking the page and closing the book.

I was about to ask Liz if she needed a ride home, when a familiar set of hands covered my eyes. "Josh!" I cried out moving his hands off my eyes, and turning around. "Hey! Where were you in the morning I didn't see you?" I asked. Oh, I probably forgot to mention this to you but Josh is my boyfriend. Has been for two years.

"Oh! I overslept, and came to school late." Josh replied giving me a small peck on the cheek, and taking a seat next to me. " So did you hear about the new kid. What's his name, again? Um, Zene, Zayn...?

"Zach?" The name just poured out of my mouth.

"Yeah! Zach!" Josh exclaimed. "Wait, who told you?"

"The jerk himself." I murmured underneath my breath.

"What?" Josh asked.

A little louder I repeated, "He's in my biology class, and we're lab partners."

"Oh. So are you gonna try out for cheerleading afterschool?"

"Yeah." I replied. I didn't ask him if he was gonna try out for football, because I already knew the answer. He was the star football quarterback in all of Gallagher High. " Are we still gonna go to the town carnival this weekend?"

"Of course. I'll pick you up on Friday at your house at 6 P.M." Right as he replied, Macey and Bex came towards our table. So did Grant and his friends. "Listen, I've got to go start on my history paper in the library, but I'll catch up with you later. Love you!"

"Love you too!" And with that he got up from his seat, gave me a quick kiss on the lips, and strode right out of the lunchroom.

"Awww." My friends cooed." You guys are so cute together." I smiled at that.

"Awww." Grant imitated." You guys make me sick." I stuck my tongue out at him and threw Liz's book at his face.

"Hey!" Grant cried out as the book smacked right into the middle of his face. The rest of us laughed. Well except for Liz.

"Hey, the book's gonna rip. Give it back." Liz said as she reached her hand out to grab it. But Grant decided to give it back another way.

"Gladly." Grant said, and swiftly threw the book back to Liz. Too bad Liz didn't exactly catch the book. Just as she was about to grasp the flying book, her hand knocked into a tray of food someone was holding behind her.

'Splat.' All the contents of the tray spilled onto someone's head. And get this, it wasn't just anyone's head, it was my head.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" the two of us screamed. Wait, the two of us? I turned around and saw the one and only person I was trying to avoid, lying on the lunchroom's tiled floor grasping an empty lunch tray. And then I heard laughing. I turned back around to see all my friends doubling over in laughter. Their faces were red, and they were clutching their stomachs for dear life. My head shifted to find Liz looking down at the floor trying to look ashamed, but her charade didn't last for long because I saw a hint of smile on her face.

"Liz, I'm gonna kill you!" I shrieked, trying to wipe some of the food off my face. That was all it took for Liz to burst. She started laughing so hard there were tears running down her face. "Ughhh!" I screamed frustrated and stomped over to the bathroom, in hopes of cleaning up my face.

In the bathroom, I rinsed my hair out in the sink and splashed water on my face. It was a good thing no one was in there at the moment. After I was done, I checked my appearance in the mirror. My face seemed fine, but my hair looked like a dog drooled on it. "Oh well." I sighed, held my head high and walked straight out of the bathroom towards our table. As I approached them , they all looked up and burst into laughter again.

"That. Was. Hilarious." Bex choked out between fits of laughter.

"Not really." I mumbled, taking a bite of lasagna. I then felt a familiar set of eyes on me, so I looked up. There he was. Sitting across from me. Smirking, when he realized I was thoroughly confused on what he was doing here. So I voiced my thoughts. "What is he-" I said pointing at Zach, "-doing here?"

"Oh. I invited him to sit at our table for lunch." Grant said like it was no big deal. What he didn't understand was that it was a big deal to me.

"You what?!" I screeched. Grant was about to repeat what he said, but I cut him off. " How could you do this to me!" I stated.

Now it was Grant's turn to be confused. "Do what to you?" Throughout this whole exchange, Zach was smirking amusement clearly shown through his eyes. That's all it took to piss me off.

"Ughh!" I said getting up and pushing through the set of double doors, but not before I heard Grant say "What did I do?"

"Idiot." I muttered under my breath, as I started to head up to the library to see if Josh needed any help with his History paper, even though I hated history. Anything is better than spending lunch with Zach. But what I saw next made me regret leaving the lunchroom. There was Josh. But he wasn't alone. He. Was. Kissing. Another. Girl.

**(There's chapter four. Sorry I didn't update for a long time. I was busy with so many projects and tests that I didn't have time to write another chapter. Again I'm so sorry. Please Review. The next chapter will be a lot more interesting. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update. So let me know what you think.**

**~~Booklover4life12, over & out)**


	5. Tears and Regrets

**(Thank you guys so much for reviewing. That was the most reviews I got for all the chapters. You guys are awesome. I want to give a shout-out to SHADOW1999, for giving me the greatest idea ever. Hope you guys continue to review and give me some ideas, because I might just add your ideas into the next couple of chapters. *Hint, Hint*. On with the story.)**

**_Recap:_**

_But what I saw next made me regret leaving the lunchroom. There was Josh. But he wasn't alone. He. Was. Kissing. Another. Girl._

Chapter 5-

**_Cammie POV_**

I quickly turned away, from the scene taking place right before my eyes. Tears started to make their way down my cheeks as I briskly speed-walked to the bathroom. The last thing I needed was a detention slip for running in the halls. All I could think was 'How could Josh do this to me?'

The tears blurred my vision so I couldn't see where I was going. That's probably why I bumped into a wall. A moving wall. Wait, what? I looked up, and through the crystal droplets of water soaking my eyes I could faintly make out the figure of the person I least wanted to see right now. Zach.

"Cammie?" He said, grabbing my arms to steady me. Sobs wracked my body as I rocked back and forth on my feet. Thoughts filled my head as a worried looking Zach stared intently at me, shaking me to see if I was alive. Josh doesn't love me. I'm just a nobody. My friends probably hate me too. They probably talk to me out of sympathy because I have no one else to talk to. Grant probably hates me too. No wonder we're always is Zach even here right now? He shouldn't be here for a person who-. I was brought out of my thoughts when Zach brought me in for a hug. I pushed away from him. But he didn't let go of me.

"Cammie, what happened. Why are you crying?" Zach asked concerned.

"Just leave me alone!" I exclaimed fighting against him.

"Not until you tell me what happened. And don't tell me nothing happened, or I just tripped and fell. I want the truth." He replied, his grip getting stronger. I knew I was trapped.

"NO!" I said anger washing over my sadness." You have no right to ask me what happened!" I wiped the tears from my cheeks and eyes but they kept pouring out. "Not everyone can have the life you have Mr. Perfect! Do you know what it's like to live without a dad? Have you ever wondered what others feel? Just because you don't have feelings, doesn't mean others don't! Just stay away from me Goode! I don't know who you're trying to play here, but quit screwing with my life!" Oops. I wasn't supposed to say any of those things. But then my mind wandered back to Josh and I instantly didn't regret any of what I just said. Zach took a step back, his face looking hurt and shocked. There was also a hint of sadness in his eyes, although I'm pretty sure I was hallucinating.

"You know I was just trying to help, but it looks like my help will never be appreciated. Think twice about what you say. You think I'm 'Mr. Perfect', think again. My life is made of problems. I probably have three times as many problems as you do. You think you're life is messed up! Well my life isn't exactly heaven either. You know what? Fine! Just stay away! It's not like my efforts are worth your time!" And with that he stormed past me, leaving me to wonder 'What the hell just happened?'

**_Zach POV_** **( A little surprise for you guys)**

'What just happened?' I wondered as I headed to my car after football tryouts. And I thought Cammie and I were becoming close. When in reality we were really drifting apart. Was it something I did? No, I scolded myself. How could you even think that. Cammie's the one who yelled at you first. Even after you tried to care. Why am I even wasting my time thinking about her?

"Hey, dude. What's up?" Grant asked coming over to me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I don't know, the sky?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Wrong answer. The correct answer is the moon." I laughed at that."So do you need a ride home?"

"Nah. I have my own for the offer though." I replied.

"Ok. Well, good luck scoring a spot on the football team this season. That was quite some impressive skills you got back there." Grant said.

"Yeah, well I was quarterback on the team in my old school."I absentmindedly replied.

"Cool. Well, my mom's expecting me to be home in-" He lifts up his wrist to check his watch." three minutes! Oh snap! I gotta go. See you tomorrow!"

"You do know we're neighbors right?" I said smirking.

"Oh, so then I guess i'll see you around." Grant waved and then took off full sprint towards his car. I sighed and got into my red convertible, speeding home.

I unlocked the front door, and headed inside. Going with the usual routine, I took off my shoes, then dropped my bag in the living room and hung my keys on the hook. My mom hates when we get mud in the house, so she made it a rule that we wipe our shoes on the mat and then take em off and put them on the side. 'We' meaning my dad and I. I don't have any siblings, because the twins died from cancer at the age of two.

"Zach! Are you home yet? I thought I heard the door open." A familiar voice called.

"Yeah! I'm here!" I called, as I entered the kitchen where my mom was cooking a delicious pot of spaghetti. "Mmm. That smells so good. When's it gonna be ready?"

"Oh, hey honey. It's almost ready just take out the plates from the cabinet."

"Sure!" I said as I walked over to the cabinet, took three plates out and put them on the dinner table. I also took the silverware out of the drawer and set it on the table just as my dad walked in and took a seat at the table. My mom brought over the spaghetti, and we all dug in.

"So, Zach how was your first day of school?" I knew my parents were gonna ask me this, so I knew what I was gonna say.

"It was interesting. I made some new friends. One of which, who lives next door." The one friend I was referring to, was Grant. I don't know where I stand with Cammie, so I'll just stick with the status of neighbor.

"It's great you have a friend next door, because they've invited us over for a barbecue this Saturday. Isn't that wonderful?" My mom exclaimed. I almost choked on my noodles.

"What?" I asked, trying to confirm I wasn't hearing things having to do with Cammie again.

"We're invited to a barbecue this Saturday over at the Morgans. Is that a problem?" My dad asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Fine." I said, even though I was dreading to see Cammie again. Oh, I can't wait till' Saturday comes! (Notice the sarcasm)

**_Cammie POV_**

"Mom! How could you do this to me!" I exclaimed. Well, wouldn't you be furious if your mom invited over the person whose guts you hated.

"Cameron!" My mom yelled. At that point I could tell she was really mad because she never calls me by my full name. Never. "You have no say in this. What's done is done. The Goode's will be coming over, and you will accept that fact and be polite."

"Fine." I grumbled heading back to my room. Cheerleading tryouts were done early so Grant wasn't back yet. I still couldn't believe Josh would cheat on me. He was always so sweet and nice. Was that all just an act. Did I even mean something to him! The only reason I didn't confront Josh right there was because I wanted to see if he would ever tell me it was over. I guess I'll find out tomorrow.

Right now I need a nap to forget all the events that happened today. Especially the part when I screamed at Zach. I mean why is it that all of a sudden I regret yelling at him. I poured all my anger out on him, when it was really supposed to be Josh. Ughh! I pretty much screwed up everything. Oh well at least now I get to apologize to him. He was only trying to help. I couldn't help but think 'Josh is the one who screwed with my feelings and emotions and he's gonna pay for it bigtime!'

**(Again thank you so much for the people that reviewed, and also a big thank you to SHADOW1999 for giving me an idea to add to this chapter. If any of you guys have ideas, please PM me or leave a review. If I could please get 15 reviews before I update chapter 6, that would be amazing.**

**~~ Booklover4life12, Over & Out)**


	6. The start of a new friendship

**Before I start writing this chapter, I'd like to thank all the lovely people that reviewed to the previous chapter. Thank you guys so much!**

XxCandyygirlxX - Glad u like it. Thnx for ur review :)

howtobecrazzy101 - Thnx for reviewing :)

LaDyHeRoNdAlE-81 - Thnx for ur review. Here's the next chapter. :D

heyfrey0499 - Thnx. It means a lot. Thnx for leaving a review :)

Crazy 4 Goode - Glad you like it. Thnx for reviewing :D

_Recap:_

_I couldn't help but think 'Josh is the one who screwed with my feelings and emotions and he's gonna pay for it bigtime!'_

Chapter 6-

_Cammie POV_

"Cammie come downstairs, The Goode's are about to arrive any minute!" My mom shouted as I started to brush my hair. I really didn't want to wear anything fancy, but my mom said I had to wear something more suitable than a t-shirt and sweatpants. I personally didn't care how I looked. I ran the brush through my hair one more time before running downstairs. I was wearing a floral knee-length dress, a pair of gold ballet flats, and some golden bangles. I kept my hair out and added a natural shade of eyeshadow.

"See how much better you look now. Now I want you to be nice-" I cut my mom off.

"When am I ever not nice?" My mom just ignored me, and rolled her eyes.

"Anyways. I want to make a good impression on our new neighbors. By the way, Joe's dropping by in an hour or so."

"What?! But I thought he was investigating a crime that dealt with murder in Malaysia!" I said flabbergasted. I mean my mom could've told me he was coming today. I haven't seen him since he dropped by on my birthday last year.

"Come on kiddo! FBI Agents get breaks too ya know." She said chuckling lightly, just as the doorbell rang. My mom opened the door and there stood Zach and two adults, who I'm guessing were his parents. I couldn't help but stare at him. He looked stunning. Wait, what am I saying? Perfect features. Amazing chocolaty hair, that was messed up in all the right places. Gorgeous green eyes that sparkled every time -.' Wait, Cammie stop it! You are not admiring this boy. He's mad at you, remember.' I scolded myself, and slapped a hand on my cheek. Too bad that was the moment everyone turned their attention towards me. I flushed a very unattractive red and muttered a quick hello, embarrassed getting caught slapping myself. Oh great, now they probably think I'm mental. Sorry mom, there goes your chance to set a good impression. I was driven out of my thoughts when I heard Zach's voice.

"So, where's Grant?" Mom never actually told me where Grant went. She just said he went to run an errand, so I was curious too.

"Oh he's at the airport to pick up Joe, Cammie's uncle." My mom explained. So that's the errand he had to run. She could've sent ME to pick Uncle Joe, then I wouldn't have been stuck in this awkward situation. Oh, well. What's done is done. It's not like I can change what has already happened. "Well why don't you kids head on upstairs while we wait for Joe to come so we can start with the BBQ."

WHY? Why mom? What did I ever do to you? She must have seen my face expression, because as soon as the adults face the other way she gives me a stern look and mouths 'be nice'. I scowled and turned to face Zach who was now smirking. OMG, another thing to add to my embarrassment list for tonight.

_Zach POV_

I would give anything to take a picture of Cammie's face right now. It's hilarious. And sort of cute. Wait, I did not just think that. You're mad at her, I reminded myself. Mrs. Morgan didn't even check to see if I was looking her way. She just mouthed 'Be nice', and since I was looking at her I noticed it too. Ugh, i can't believe grant's not here. Now i'm stuck with Cammie. Not that I mind, it's just that we're not on good terms right now. But I'm hoping to change that before I leave tonight.

"Come on." Cammie grumbled, as she started to climb the stairs. I awkwardly started to trail behind her, not that it showed because I kept my face emotionless. She stopped at a door covered with various posters. Some of them showing pictures of Zac Efron, Nicholas Hoult, Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley, Sean Berdy, and others I didn't recognize. What I did recognize though was a frame stuck to the door that stated 'Cammie's room. Don't open unless told.' I snorted. I guess she heard because she suddenly turned around and gave me a glare similar to the one her mom gave her earlier. I'll just call it the 'Morgan glare'.

Cammie twisted the doorknob and opened the door. Before I stepped inside though I scanned the room. The walls were painted a light shade of blue. Lime green curtains hung across the windows. There was a huge set of sliding glass doors, implanted inside the wall that led out to a balcony. A checkered blue and green rug was placed on the floor, which matched the covers on her bed. I'm guessing her favorite colors are blue and green.

"Well are you coming in or are you just going to stand there, because if you are I'll gladly just shut the door in your face." I just smirked in response and stepped foot in her room. I took a look around and decided to sit next to her on the bed keeping a safe distance away. An awkward silence hung in the air as we both found the floor very interesting to look at. I couldn't take it anymore. "I'm sorry!"I blurted breaking the silence.

_Cammie POV_

What? I finally lifted my gaze to find Zach staring at me, his green eyes holding a look of - was that guilt?

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I shouldn't of have had bursted out like that. You were sad, but I just made that worse instead of fixing the situation. Sorry." He said in a bit quieter voice. What is he doing? He shouldn't be the one apologizing, I should.

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing. I should. I'm sorry too. I guess I wasn't thinking when I said those things to your face. It's just that a was hurt and sad. I shouldn't of have had poured my anger out on you. I should've saved that for Josh?" Oh no. I did not just say that. I hope he didn't hear that last part. I hope he didn't hear that last part. I hope he didn't-.

"Wait, what?" His face scrunched up in confusion. "I thought that you and Josh were going out. Why would you be angry with him?" OMG. I now started panicking.

"Uhhhhhhh... I was angry at him because he didn't let me choose the place we were going to eat this weekend." LIE. There will NEVER even be another date!

"Then why were you crying?" He asked. I'm so stuck.

"Ohhh. that was because... because... um.." I was trying to stall. I can't come up with anything.

"Liar! Seriously, the first explanation you gave me wasn't true either, right? I mean you don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want to." he started babbling. I guess there's no harm in telling him the truth.

"My boyfriend, Josh, cheated on me." I said quietly, hoping my voice didn't crack. Though on the inside, my heart WAS shattering into a million pieces just by thinking about him. "That's why I was crying, angry, and upset."

"Oh." Zach said quietly. Then realization dawned into him. "The jerk did what?!" He exclaimed. Funny how I was the one calling Zach that a few days ago. "He is so gonna get it!"

"Zach, don't do anything you'll regret later. I mean I'll deal with him myself."

"No way! You sure aren't going to be the only one to do something about it. Did you tell Grant yet?"

"Hell no! If I did Josh would be in his grave right now. Please don't tell Grant. Not that I don't want him to deal with josh, it's just that I want to make sure I get revenge before he dies. Anyway, we were supposed to go to the carnival tomorrow but I guess not."

"How about I take you to the carnival tomorrow."He said. I was so not ready to start another relationship! He must have seen the look on my face because he quickly added in. "Not like a date or anything, just like friends."

"Yeah, sure. But, Josh doesn't know I saw him kissing someone else, so he probably thinks we're still going to go to the carnival tomorrow." I said defeated.

"Why don't you just call him and end your relationship." Then an awesome idea hit me.

"I would, but where would the fun be in that. Zach, how would you like to be part of my plan?" I asked.

"Sure, So what's the plan?"

"Well first of all-." I started, then proceeded to tell him the rest of the plan.

"...so then we'll enjoy the rest of the time together." I finished telling him the plan.

"Awesome plan!" Zach exclaimed."Now I'll get to humiliate Jimmy."

I laughed. "It's Josh."

"Yeah, whatever." He said rolling his eyes. This was the Zach I wanted to get to know better.

"Hey." I said, suddenly becoming serious. "Thanks for being there for me."

"No problem. So let's start with introductions again, because I'm not sure we met properly yet."

He stuck his hand out for me to shake."I'm Zach Goode."

I shook his hand. "And I'm Cammie Morgan."

"So... friends?" He asked.

"Friends." I replied, as I heard a familiar voice. "Let's go get some food and I'll introduce you to my Uncle Joe. Race you!"

And with that we both raced out of the room, a start of a special friendship.

**(So, I know this was a sort of boring chapter, but it did introduce their friendship. Anyway I'm hoping to get some feedback. So... review, review, review.**

**5 reviews- I'll update in two weeks**

**10 reviews- I'll update in a week**

**15 reviews- I'll update in five days**

**20 reviews- I'll update in in three days or less.**

**Thank you to all the people that take the time to read this story.**

**~Booklover4life12, Over & Out)**


	7. The beginning of revenge

**Thank you so much to all the people that reviewed for the last chapter. On with the story.**

Chapter 7

Cammie POV

"Uncle Joe!" I cried, running down the stairs, three steps at a time. There's no way I would let Zach win. Suddenly my foot hit something and I felt the ground rushing toward me. Unable to break the fall, I closed my eyes waiting for to fell the ground on my face. But it never happened. Instead, I felt a hand close around my arm and jerk me back. My back hit something hard yet comfortable at the same time. I turned around to find myself pressed against Zach chest, staring into his mesmerizing green eyes. I shifted a bit awkwardly, then cleared my throat and said, "thanks." I was surprised my voice even worked. Before Zach could reply though, Uncle Joe's voice rung out. "Hey where's Cammie?" I heard him say.

"Coming!" I yelled, grabbing Zach's hand and dragging him to the living room. As soon as I saw Uncle Joe, I tackled him in a hug. "I can't believe you're here!" I cried, squeezing him tighter. I looked behind him to see Grant smirking at my actions. I just stuck my tongue out in response.

"Can't... breath." Joe choked out. I looked up to see that his face was red.

"Oh, sorry." I said, reluctantly taking a step back, and letting go of him.

"No problem. It's great to see you again camster." He said smirking.I scowled, while everyone else laughed. Everyone including Zach. Oh great, now he's probably going to tease me about it every chance he gets.

"It's great to see you again too 'Joey'."I said, putting emphasis on Joey. It was now his turn to scowl. I laughed at his expression. Uncle Joe finally realized Zach standing there with his hands in his pockets shifting awkwardly.

"And who might this be?" He asked, embarrassed I called him Joey in front of someone other than family. I responded for Zach.

"This is Zach." I say."He's our new neighbor. You'll like him. He smirks all the time. I wonder who that reminds me of?" I question Joe, giving him a pointed look. Joe just smirks in return and when I turn to look back at Zach he's smirking too. Ughh! I groan mentally. I'm officially surrounded by smirking people.

"Nice to meet you Zach. I'll bet I'll be seeing you around here a lot." Uncle Joe says, turning to give me a look. Uh-oh. That look only ever happened the first time I went out with Josh. And that look had nothing to do with the situation. The look he was giving me meant only one thing.

'I see you've got a new boyfriend. You better keep an eye out at all times, because I'll be watching.'

What? x10. How could he think that? I mean we're not even holding hands or standing next to each other. So that's what he meant when he said 'I'll bet I'll be seeing you around here a lot'. He thinks we're going out! I couldn't just correct him in front of all these people, I'll just have to pull him aside later. I quickly changed the topic. "So how long are you staying?"

"About a week or so. I then have to go to Rome to take care of business with some people."

"So how about we get this BBQ started?" My mom asked, heading out to the backyard. We spent the rest of the time joking around with the Goode's and eating amazing food. Oh, and I sure didn't forgot to tell Joe that Zach and I were JUST FRIENDS.

*Time skip- The next day*

That two-timing jerk still didn't tell me anything about the kiss, or the fact that he wanted to break up with me. Did the girl even know he had another girlfriend? Probably not, because she wouldn't of have had kissed him.I can't believe I was doing this. "So Josh, I've decided that I'd like to drive to the carnival today. Someone needs a lift there, and I've decided to help them out. I'll pick you up at 7." I didn't give him a chance to reply and hung up. Next I called Zach.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Zach. So I called Josh and everything is set. Meet me at my house at 6:45 pm, so we could go over the plan once more."

"Kay. I can't wait to get revenge on Jimmy."

"It's Josh. And tell me once again why you're helping me?"

"Because that's what friends do." He replied in a 'duh' tone."See you later."

*Time skip- 6:45 PM*

Zach POV

I rang the doorbell to Cammie's house, and here mom opened the door.

"Oh, hey Zach." She then faced the stairway and yelled, "Cammie! Zach's here!"

I heard a faint reply of, "Ok, send him up."

I walked into Cammie's room, only to see that it looked like a hurricane blew through it. Clothes were scrunched up on the floor, and shoes were lying on the bed. Every inch of the floor was covered in something. "Cammie?" I called searching around the room. As soon as I called her name, she jumped up from behind the bed holding a piece of clothing. Why was she behind the bed?

"Oh, Sorry. Just give me one second." Cammie said, moving the shoes off her bed to give us a place to sit. As soon as the bed was cleared, I plopped down. We spent the next ten minutes discussing how the plan was gonna work. Then we headed out to pick up Josh, which let me tell you I was not happy about but we had to because that was the first step of the plan. I don't know why but just by the way he treated Cammie I hate him. Cammie. What makes her so special? I mean, i've seen many girls my whole life and have probably dated half of them, but there's a different feeling with Cammie. I'm just naturally attracted to her. Not just by the way she looks, but by her personality. I feel as if I could be myself around her, not care how I look. I would've totally asked her out by now if Josh wasn't there. Maybe that's another reason why I hate him. He took away my chance with Cammie. How could Josh cheat on her? I mean seriously, she's perfect in every way. Oh well, I'll just ask her out when she's ready. No pressure. I'm pretty sure Cammie purposely made me sit in the front with her so she wouldn't get stuck with him. Oh, here comes Josh. Let the fun begin. Or for him I should say, let the humiliation begin.

**(Sorry for taking so long to update. I was really busy with school and stuff, and didn't have time to write another chapter. I'll update as soon as I can. The next chapter is about what happens at the carnival. Review please. **

**~Booklover4life12 Over & Out)**


	8. Author's notice

First off i would like to thank all the people who reviewed or followed this story. You guys keep me going :) Unfortunately, it's the towards the end of the year, and i'm super busy with graduation and finals. So, i don't think i'll be able to update for a while. Though when summer starts, i'll have more time on my hands and will post chapters more frequently. Sorry once again.

**~~Booklover4life Over & Out**


End file.
